Majora's Mask Story
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is the beginning where Majora has started and ended his reign. This is how it happened with the Mask.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The creation of Majora

"Look at this design," said Majora's creator to the other tribe member showing the mask he created.  
"Is it for hexing the other tribes?" asked the leader.  
"Yes it is chief, Tolwa," said Majora's creator to the leader.  
"Well Majora what are you going to name the mask?" asked Tolwa.  
"I am going to name it after me. After all, it does remind me of myself," said Majora. Little do they know what will happen to the mask and the fate of their tribe. Once the mask was created, the people of Termina will face its power. The Sheikah tribe of the south will soon learned about their fate. Days later Majora started hexing five enemy tribes. Soon the three friendly tribes came to see Majora and his mask. Gyog the leader of the western territory, Noht the leader of the northern territory, and Moltwin leader of the eastern territory were all surprised of Majora and his mask. Lani, a spell caster of the western territory, was intrigued and married Majora. She had given birth of a daughter and so forth of children. She had the total of three. One day Majora's mask started to get so powerful that it destroyed its creator causing him to go insane. The mask cursed Moltwin to become a mask and a beast known as Twinmold. Moltwin had a split personality and Majora's Mask took advantage of it. Next it was Gyog that transform into Gyorg the watery beast of the sea. Gyog was once a water dweller known as a Zora that the Gerudos loved dearly. Then it was Noht, the biggest Goron at his time, become cursed by Majora's Mask and transformed into a bull known as Goht. Lastly, Tolwa was cursed and transformed into a warrior known as Odolwa. Majora and his four cursed people were on the rampage the world of Termina and causing destruction. Majora have done the worst of them all. He summons the stars to kill the people of Termina. From the sleepy void, Four Giants were awakened and with the help of Lani and the other spell-casters imprisoned Majora and his terror of masks into the realm of shadows. Thus Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, Twinmold, and Majora have stayed in the realm of shadows until one day a Hylian man that sales masks took Majora out of the realm. Once the mask salesman holds Majora, he felt the dark presence on the mask and decided to keep it as a trophy. As time went by, the tribe started to disappear. Most of the tribes are now out growing and more civilized than before. The race known as the Hylians came from a place known as Hyrule traveled to Termina not knowing what the place is. They all came and lost their Hyrulian beliefs and took up the Terminan beliefs. Gerudos and Zoras are now living separate. The Gerudos are the pirates of the sea looking for treasure and the Zoras lived a more peaceful life. The other Sheikah tribes have hit by plagues that almost wipe them out. Those who are left integrated with the Hylians thus making those Hylians more like neither Sheikah nor Hylian. Those who have red eyes and different color hair are close to the Terminan Sheikahs. Though there is more of the Hylian-Sheikan bloodline mix all the time in Termina. Unknown to the people, the mask salesman is the descendant of the ancient tribe leader. The leader does have children and a wife before the catastrophe of the mask of Majora. He was the few of the vanishing tribe's descendant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Majora's cause

The mask salesman was walking one day in the forest and was tired of the trip so he decided to rest but instead a child-like imp surprise him from the back and knock the mask salesman out. The imp was called the skullkid. The skullkid found something that he likes. He likes the Majora's mask. Its color and shape he thought it would be fun to wear. Not knowing that the mask was semi-controlling him, he decided to pull pranks else where. He found a portal to a world known as Termina. The skullkid found out the south of Termina, the swamp. One of the pranks that Majora helped out was to poisoning the swamps. The Deku's could not move and the water was bad for the monkey's to drink as well giving off the horrible stench. Soon the swamp was one big huge poison barrier for the Deku scrubs. The guardian found out about the swamp and the Deku's prayers to have it cleaned. The guardian giant woke up and was about to do something until he saw the skull kid and his mask. The giant want an explanation for this but before he was going to speak to the skull kid, he was turn into a mask known as Odolwa. The mask had one spirit on it and now it has control of the giant and it was transformed into a huge warrior. The only thing is that the Deku princess was on her way to the temple along with a monkey. Skullkid and Majora only watch the two enter the temple. Majora did not stop there. He also went to the north where the Gorons lived. There it was winter. Snow and ice was around the mountains. It was getting ready to become spring. The skull kid like the snow and wants to play on it. Majora tricked the skull kid on having snow up there forever so he will play from now on. The skull kid agrees and went to Snowhead with him. There they found a way to make things cold. The giant of the north felt the chills of the north and woke up from it. The giant only saw is the skullkid and his mask. Majora changed him into a mechanical bull known as Goht. Though the spirit and Majora does not like each other and it was going wild, Majora did put them on ice. As long as Goht is on the mountain, the winter's chills will continue to blow. The Gorons were started to feel the blizzard and it was getting worse snow ever. Most of the Gorons stayed at the village but only few were out. A Goron by the name of Darmani went to stop the winter's snow. The skullkid now started to complain about it being cold. They left to head for the west where the beach is. The ocean breeze was a beautiful feeling to the skullkid. Majora wanted to do more chaos. The temple is at its peace and Majora went to go and cause the waters climate to rise. The only thing is that is was a perfect time to control the skullkid while he is still mesmerized of the oceans site. He did cause trouble in there and was going to do something until the West Giant woke up. Only thing is he felt the other two gone and he and the east were only ones left. Majora took the advantage of this and transform him into a giant fish known as Gyorg. The spirit was waiting to strike but did not when Majora left. Then he decided to talk with the Gerudos about some treasure that is in the temple. The Gerudos thought it would be an adventure for them. Though they did not know that it was a way of their disappointment, there is no treasure there. To make it worse, they were convinced to steal Lulu's eggs because they are the key to open the temples doors. Soon they went to the east toward Ikana. What Majora told to the skullkid is to open the stone tower's doors. Majora and the skullkid did and found so many things that was there already, creatures of darkness. They all flee from the tower and head toward the canyon. This woke up the last Giant and he was growing restless. Majora had trapped the last Giant on the mask and for some reason, it had split into two. Twinmold were now two giant insects. He did not stop there. He went to the area where the two Composer brothers are. He tricked Sharp to imprison his brother, Flat, in the Ikana's Graveyard. Torment the townsfolk, make the bomber distrust him; disassemble the great fairies, and a make the astronomer miserable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hero of Time

The skullkid was getting bored and he wanted to be back at the forest. The two fairies that were with him when he does his troubles, did not know that the mask was controlling him and making all sorts of trouble for them to manage. These two were happy that their friend was normal. Soon they were playing around the forest until they heard a sound in the forest. They two fairies fly high to see a boy in a green tunic riding a horse. They told the skullkid and he want to do his last prank of the day. The fairies fly near the horse's nose and scared it knocking off its rider. The skullkid was glad that that prank work. "Hehe. You two fairies did great. I wonder if there is anything good on him," said the Skullkid. "What about the boy?" asked Tael.  
"The boy? Well he should be no problem," said the skullkid. The skullkid approach to Link and found his light blue almost white ocarina. He played one note on it and giggled. Tael, the purple fairy, was excited and surprised of the ocarina. "Oh, what a pretty ocarina! Hey skullkid let me touch it," said Tael. The white fairy, Tatl, tackle Tael. "No you can't. What if you drop it and broke it? No way Tael," said Tatl. "Aww… But sis, why can I try it too?" said Tael. Soon the boy woke up and found the skullkid playing with his instrument. He gave the "I caught you now give it back" look. The two fairies was shock. "Hey skullkid we are caught," said Tatl and Tael in unison. The skullkid turn his back to see the boy gave him that look. He was shocked and hid the ocarina behind him "Give back my ocarina," said the boy. "Ocarina, what ocarina?" said the skullkid. The boy takes a few steps back. "The Ocarina that is behind you," said the boy and lunge to the skullkid. The skullkid jumps out of the way and landed on the horse's back. "Sorry but I've got to run," said the skullkid as he ride the boy's horse. The boy grabbed the skullkid's leg and did not let go. In certain area of the forest, the skullkid kicked the boy off. By the time he was in Termina, the skullkid try to tame the horse. It did not work. The skullkid got frustrated and let it run on the fields, abandoning the horse. He saw two girls take the horse in to their ranch called Romani's Ranch. He caused trouble to them by putting a boulder near Romani's Ranch. Soon he reached the area where the boy will meet him once again. The boy fell and landed on a flower known as the Deku flower. Majora shined light at the boy's eyes after it had some use to the dark. "Blah! What is with that stupid horse of yours, it did not listen to any word that said to it," said the skullkid. "Epona is not stupid and I know that," said the boy.  
"There is no point on riding that thing so I did you a favor and got rid of it, hehe," said the skullkid. The boy was shocked for words and start crying.  
"Awww…. Boohoo. Why the sad face. I thought I was having a little fun with you," said the skullkid. Link did not answer only have his sad face.  
"Awww….. Come now do you think you can beat me as I am now. Fool," said Majora. Majora started to do some hexes on the boy. "NOOOOOO!" yelled the boy. Soon his body was now a wooden tree and golden yellow leaves as they were once hair. Soon when the transformation was complete, Majora looked at the wooden person as if raise a question and the boy shrieked. "What!" scream the boy, "Whah!" Majora and his fairies friends were laughing at Link. "Hehe, that is a good look for you," the Skullkid laughed, "You should stay like that forever." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wait first time.

Tael floats close to the skullkid and Tatl was behind. The Deku kid was running to chase after them but the fairy Tatl was tackling him and stick her tongue out to the poor child. Tael only stops at the door. "Si...Si...SIS!" said Tael as the door shut in front of him. He flies toward the skullkid to stop him. "Hey skullkid my sister is still back there we need to get her out," said Tael. "We are not going back if someone is left behind they will stay like that," said the skullkid, "besides she will show up." Tael had a feeling that the skullkid was not himself anymore. He was some one else. Someone that wanted to destroy all of the land known as Termina. What Tael does not know that the skullkid was being controlled by the mask until he waits for Tatl in the clock tower. Since he had caused trouble before, now Majora had no worries because to him it is impossible to stop the moon in three days. In three days that is when the moon will fall and in three days that is when all of Termina will be a victim to the destruction of Majora. What he had in his hands was the Ocarina of Time that he does not know what it does. The skullkid hoped that the person will come back for it and rescue him from the mask. The skullkid was not wrong the boy did come back with Tatl. Majora only looked at the Astronomer and give him a taunt so that he will get angry. Also the moon started to drop a shiny material that the astronomer called the moons tear. Once it hits, the skullkid jumps away. Majora had fun for the rest of the two days but as the third day comes, he was serious. It was the third night and they both had came back to talk to the skullkid not knowing it was really Majora that they were talking to. The skullkid had his back turn looking at the areas of north of Termina knowing that it would be effected by the moons destruction so covering everything in ice was sure that the nova wave will be hitting on the Gorons in some way. Majora thought that those were the only ones that understand his insanity but did try to cover them in the blanket of ice. It was neither happy nor sad. Majora was angry at himself and what his creator had done with him by giving him all this powers and had not learn the single thing about friendship. The skullkid had that weakness as well. Funny that the two who are opposite in ways but they were opposite in reasoning. Skullkid would runaway from his problems while Majora tries to destroy his problems. Majora did heard footsteps and turn around to see Tatl and the young boy he turned into a Deku. The skullkid gave a confused look. Tael looked at the two people and knew right away that they had come back. "Sis," said Tael. "Ah! Tael we were looking for you two. Hey skullkid why don't you give the mask back," said Tatl. She looked at the skullkid and thought he was not listening. "Hey are you listening?" ask Tatl. Tael flies in front of the Skullkid and speak to them both. "The swamps, mountains, oceans, and canyons. Hurry the four who are there, bring them here!" said Tael.  
"Do not speak out of line. Stupid Fairy!" said the skullkid hitting on Tael. "Hey what are you doing to my brother! Skullkid do you think we are your friends after that!" shouted Tatl.  
"Well whatever. If they would come, they would not handle me. Hehe. Just look above you. If it is something that can be stopped then try to stop it," said the skullkid. With a loud screeched noise the moon started to draw nearer and nearer to the land of Termina. The Deku child had an idea that required his instrument and went to get it back. He blows a bubble and hit the skullkid which makes him dropped the ocarina. Later the boy zoned out. Somewhere in his memories he was in and lost. The skullkid and Majora was only looking at this and thought it was interesting that what this kid is doing.  
"Snap out of it what are you doing being lost in your memories getting that old ocarina back does not help," said Tatl after bumping into the boy on his head. "Somebody anybody, goddess of time help we need more time!" plead Tatl.  
But when he came back, he tried to play his instrument but it was different. It was a set of pipes known as the Deku pipes. "Huh! When did you get that instrument!" said Tatl.  
The boy plays his mysterious song and did something. He went back in time. Majora lost every entity on the third day because it did not happened and so did stealing the ocarina. That was lost as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The waiting the second time

Majora was thinking on what he did to the ocarina that he stole. He first intentions that he dropped it along the way and the person got it back and only try to find him to unite the fairies only. He had a feeling that he ran into the mask salesman which knows his secret to bring people to normal. That was a mistake that Majora wished he had get rid of. The only thing is that he was not only there but he was helping to stop him which he does not allow someone to do. It was not any matter because in order for the boy in green hat and clothes to stop him is to stop the moon which it would be a challenging especially if he has only three days to stop it. What Majora does not know that the boy knows that he knows the song that could help him to go back in time. Majora thought it was impossible thing that any mere person can do that. He waited and thought nothing else but the look at the north, which he wanted to know if the moon will hit there. Night of the third day had come and the boy that was once a Deku now back to his Hylian form had came back with his ocarina. Majora was like before facing the north having his back towards the boy until he heard his footsteps. "Sis," said Tael. "Tael," said Tatl. Tael flies in front of the skullkid and repeat his message before.  
"The swamps, mountains, oceans, and canyons hurry the four who are there bring them here!" said Tael.  
"Don't speak out of line. Stupid Fairy!" said Skullkid.  
"That is it I wont let things go that you expect them to," said Tatl that look furious at the skullkid.  
"Well, whatever. If they were to come now, they would not be able to handle me. Hee,hee. Just look above you. If it is something that can be stop, then try to stop it," said the skullkid. The skullkid did his repeat of screeching and the moon was drawing closer and closer to the world of Termina. The boy got out his ocarina and played a melody that was once an ancient prayer to the Terminans. Soon the area started to rumble and it was not the moon which caused the rumble it was something or someone else. Then the cries of the Giants was coming out. Majora was at shocked that this kid had succeeded summoning them out and free them all. Majora was not happy on what this child had done. Majora had lost control and let his mind puppet get controlled of his body once more although it took a lot out of the skullkid as well. Skullkid only have done is collapsed and fell out cold. Once the giants stopped the moon, Tatl wanted to be reunited with her brother.  
"It…It stopped. We did it. It stopped," said Tatl to the boy.  
"Sis," said Tael as he flies near his sister.  
"Tael," said Tatl as she circle around between the skullkid and the boy with her brother.  
"Good, we made it in time. The giants call worked," said Tatl to Tael. She turned to the skullkid and tried to yell at him.  
"Hey skullkid have you realize what you have been doing to everyone?" said Tatl in her harsh tone.  
"Sis. Wait. Don't. Don't be so hard on him," said Tael feeling pity for his friend knowing it was not his fault.  
"Tael, why are you protecting him? Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?" said Tatl who is in a bit of shock to hear her brother. Tael only look at her sister and gave his answer.  
"He was lonely, the skullkid," said Tael in his response. It made Tatl really furious of her brother.  
"He was trying to destroy everything around him! That is not the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!" said Tatl who looks at her brother in a furious tone and was not thought it would do any good.  
"The power of the mask made him do it. It was too much for the skullkid to handle," said Tael with a sad look on his face which calm Tatl down and made her realize something.  
"It because he doesn't know his place! On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart. He is a fool!" said Tatl who is now mad at the skullkid for having those weakness. "Certainly, he had far too many weakness to use my power," said an eerie voice, which Tatl does not pay any attention to.  
"Yeah! That's right admit your stupidity?" said Tatl as she turned to the skullkid, "Huh!" The mask was floating which it shocked the whole group to see a mask floating around.  
"A puppet that is no longer that can be controlled is mere garbage," said the Mask which detaches himself from the skullkid and float there. "This puppet role had just ended," said the mask as he stood there. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Battle for Termina

Tael started to startle of the Mask. "It can't be! Then that moon!" said Tael as he was still shocked. The moon did something and sucked up the floating mask to it. The moon was started to glow in his eyes. The moon was becoming alive. "I….I shall consume…..Consume everything," said the moon as he started to open his mouth bigger. The giants cannot hold very much longer and the moon was adding more weight to itself. Tatl was on a panic streak.  
"Waahhhhhhh! This isn't good! Let's go back! Let's go back! Hurry! The Song of Time! The Song of Time!" shouted Tatl as she bugs Link whom does not paid any attention to Tatl. Link looks at the whirlwind that takes the mask up to the moon. "Eureka. I must head there," said Link as he has his determine look. Tatl look at what Link looked. "Aw, no. You have got to be kidding. Do not tell me you are going up there," said Tatl as she saw what the moon had done. "I am going up there are you coming or not," said Link to Tatl.  
"I won't do it! You go by yourself! I am staying here with Tael," said Tatl. As Link was waiting for Tatl answer and was about to leave until all of a sudden.  
"Ill go," said Tael. Link was somewhat surprised that Tael wanted to go as well as Tatl. Tael had this determine look like to make things right.  
"What! What are you saying, Tael? Is something wrong with you?" said Tatl who looks confused. Link did not advanced any further until the decision is made up.  
"I do not always want to be running away! If only I had been stronger, the skull kid wouldn't have," said Tael as Link finished it up, "Put on the mask." Link had this sad look and know what the Giants had meant when they told him to forgive his friend. The skullkid was his friend but it was a matter of time when the mask took over and try to destroy everything. Tatl and Tael had a stare down until Tatl understand the situation.  
"I understand. I'll go. After all this time, Tael, you have gotten really stubborn," said Tatl as she started turned to Link with an evil look, "Just like someone else I know." Link gave his not so happy expression. "You know, you guys are really stupid," said Tatl as she heads towards the whirlwind as well as Link. They were pulled up and see all these children running. Link talk to them and one by one they ask for mask and Link gave them the mask he holds. Later on he was only holding three masks and all four children left. He finds the one wearing Majora's Mask. "Everyone has gone away, haven't they" said the Majora child. As he sits there like a lonely child that wanted to play and make friends with him, Link wonders if he will be taken to a dungeon like the others.  
"Yes it seems that way," said Link. Majora child look at Link and wondering if he will die from his hands and Termina as well.  
"Will you play with me?" said Majora child. Link look kind of confused and decided to agree with it.  
"Sure why not," said Link as he was looking at his three masks. Finding out that he will not have enough to battle him.  
"You do not have many masks do you," said Majora child. Link only show him the three masks and sighs. Majora child look at Link's three mask and then stand up.  
"That is alright lets play a different game. Lets play good guys against bad guys," said Majora child as he handed him a mask. Link looked at the mask and thought it was weird and passed it off.  
"Ok who is who," asked Link as he wonders if he get ready to play and find out what he is getting himself into.  
"You're the bad guy. And bad guys always run away," said Majora Child. Link thought for a moment and tried to find a way to get the idea of the game.  
"Ok shall we play," said Majora Child. Link look at the child and without hesitate accepted the challenge.  
Everything went black then went into colors of the rainbow. Link had grabbed the mask that Majora Child gave him and put it on. He had grown until a form that he had never been. He had a huge double helix sword that he never wield before. Link took a few steps and saw several things glowing. He saw Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold's mask that he kept and now went to a spot on the wall. Later on Majora's Mask started to become alive. "Welcome now let us begin," said Majora's Mask. "Lets go," said Link in his new form. Link attack Majora's Mask and it fell. Link went to it and slashed it. Soon the mask on the walls becoming alive. Link take a few swipes to diminished them. Soon Link repeat the process and Majora's Mask was in flames.  
"Noooo! You might have one me now but it is not over," said Majora's Mask as it was burning. Link waited and say the mask started to grow arms and legs plus a face. "Do da da do da da do da do, Now you must handle me" said Majora as he started to dance around. Link had a hard time keeping up with it until he manage get a hit off. He manage to repeat and destroy Majora. "What already two times but I am not done yet," said Majora as he started to get buff and his face changed as well he grew some whips. "Now play time is over," said Majora. Link looked at Majora as he become the creature he is. "You are right for one thing play time is over," said Link as he manage to slash Majora many times. He had beaten Majora by the shockwaves that his weapon had contained. "What! No! How can I lose to this child!" said Majora as he started to glow. "I will be back it might be years but I will be back," said Majora. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Peaceful Termina

"Skullkid, Skullkid are you ok," said Tael as the skullkid regains his conscience. The skullkid felt like he was in a horrible nightmare.  
"Termina was going to be destroyed and it was all my fault," said the skullkid. Tael hugged the skullkid. "No it was not," said Tael. The giants were also there and skullkid was shocked to see them and what is worse he say the moon almost sucking clock town. Everyone in that town evacuated and watch the moon being hold by the giants.  
"Come on Tatl, I hope you and that other person came out safely," said Tael in prayer. Soon the Moon was screeching in pain and a rainbow popped out of it and Link, Tatl, and Majora's Mask was out in a bright light. Tael and the skullkid ran towards Link and put him away from the huge crowd that was cheering for the moon return back to normal. The giants and Skullkid was so worried about Link that they waited for him to awaken. Tatl and Tael were happy that they are united but they were not happy that someone paid the price for their union. Skullkid was talking to the Giants and they answer him back. Link started to show signs that he is awake. "Ah you are awake!" said Tatl as she was happy to know that Link make it out safely. Though Link did not wake fully and saw the Skullkid standing around and talking to the Giants. After their talk, the Giants parted ways and went back to sleep. The Skullkid was sad and did not move at all. After there is no sign of the Giants at all, the Skullkid look at Link and talk to him. The happy mask salesman interrupt their happy time by having Majora's Mask at hand. Once he left, he took the mask with him and his travels back to Hyrule begins. Who knows what the Happy Mask Salesman wants with it but it is true he knows the mask power and knows its causes. He did not destroy Majora's Mask at all, which most of his ancestors will do. Instead he kept it. Majora only waits for the time to be released once more and waiting for the time to come back and destroy the world he is in or going to travel in. It is only a matter of time when Majora comes back. Majora knows that it won't be anytime soon but it would be in the matter of speaking when it comes to the land he is going to be in.  
"I will come out in time. I will destroy something that I haven't, destroyed at all," said Majora as he was talking to himself. He could not talk to the rest in the outside world because his powers were drained and the only way he can get his powers back if he waits and restores them. In time he will come out and repeat his process. 


End file.
